Coffee extracts form the basis of soluble coffee products, whether in dried, powdery form (instant coffee) or in liquid form (e.g. as a ready-to-drink (RTD) coffee beverage. Aromas are an important part of soluble coffee products, if the product lacks the aroma associated with it, consumer perception of the product is adversely affected. Soluble coffee powders, which are obtained from commercial processes involving extraction, concentration, and drying, are usually substantially aroma-less. For this reason, it is conventional to recover coffee aromas which are given off during the processing of the soluble coffee powder and to reincorporate these aromas, e.g. into concentrated coffee extract prior to drying into a soluble coffee powder. The coffee aromas may be recovered at several points during processing, e.g. by aroma stripping of roast and ground coffee prior to extraction. WO 01/13735 discloses a method of recovering coffee aroma from coffee grounds comprising wetting, heating and stripping aroma from coffee grounds exposing the coffee grounds to a decreased pressure. The coffee aroma compounds released by this treatment are then recovered. EP 1069830 (note: GEAR patent) discloses a method comprising providing a slurry of roast and ground coffee and stripping aroma from this slurry by using a gas to provide an aromatised gas. In both methods aroma compounds are released from roast and ground coffee into a gas phase from where it is collected. This gas stream is composed of gases previously trapped in the roast coffee (primarily carbon dioxide), and possibly entrained air or steam. Recovering aroma from the gas is usually achieved by condensation of the aroma at low temperature, e.g. by cryogenic condensation. Cryogenic condensation is expensive and further does not lead to a complete recovery of all highly volatile coffee aroma compounds. There is a need to improve the recovery of high volatile aroma compounds and to reduce cost and complexity without subjecting the aroma containing gas to elevated temperatures that would lead to degradation of aroma compounds.